


powerful with a little bit of tender

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets, part ii. [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: “You know,” Lydia says, surveying her work and lightly trailing her fingers down the inside of Allison’s arm, from her wrist to the bend of her elbow, “this is a good look for you.”“The being tied up part or the being naked part?”





	powerful with a little bit of tender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aweekofsaturdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekofsaturdays/gifts).



> this was written for the prompt, "Allison/Lydia + that’s a good look for you" (although I changed the wording a bit, because sue me, that's why). also using for the prompt "the pleasant misuse of ties" from [this](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/post/170288406393/tickatocka-some-fun-sex-tropes-laughing-during) list, which I am slowly making my way through.
> 
> minor warning for mentions of past abuse & Kate Argent. title from [Make Me Feel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tGRzz0oqgUE) by Janelle Monae.

“You know,” Lydia says, surveying her work and lightly trailing her fingers down the inside of Allison’s arm, from her wrist to the bend of her elbow, “this is a good look for you.” 

“The being tied up part or the being naked part?” Allison asks with a teasing smile. Her fingers curl in towards each other, and the tendons in her strong wrists flex as she pushes against the ties keeping her secured to Lydia’s iron headboard. The knots hold, but Lydia knows from hours of studious research that they’re easy enough to slip if need be.

She hopes it doesn’t come to that, but there’s no such thing as being too careful when it comes to this sort of thing. 

(She still remembers Allison showing up to school when Kate had still been in the picture with deep abrasions or bruises around her wrists from the handcuffs and ropes Kate made her struggle her way out of over and over again. 

She may not be able to relieve Allison of those memories but, at the very least, she can do everything in her power to make sure they aren’t dredged up again.) 

“Both. Separately and in combination,” Lydia answers truthfully. In the soft orange glow thrown by the lamp on her bedside table, the flush already decorating Allison’s bare chest and neck is tinged a gorgeous shade of pink. Absently, Lydia drags her finger down the valley between Allison’s breasts and watches as the flush goes a shade darker. Allison remains quiet, but when Lydia slides her finger over to trace the hardened bud of Allison’s nipple, Allison sinks her teeth into the corner of her lip. 

It isn’t enough to contain her gasp. 

“Are you sure Stiles won't notice these missing?” she asks shakily, glancing over at the tie securing her right wrist to the bed. It’s burgundy paisley, ugly enough that Lydia is certain it was a gag gift, probably from Isaac. 

At the very least, she hopes so. She doesn’t think Stiles’ taste is _quite_ that questionable. Not anymore, at least. 

The one securing Allison’s left wrist is slightly less hideous but definitely tackier, dark blue with orange goldfish on it. 

Truthfully, Lydia thinks she’s doing Stiles a favor by making both ties vanish from his closet. 

“I’ve never seen him wear either of these,” she says, ducking her head down and pressing a kiss to the jut of Allison’s collarbone. “But I bought him new ones. As a thank you.” 

“Nicer ones than these, I hope,” Allison says, moaning softly when Lydia brushes her lips up the side of her neck. 

“Obviously.” She trails her mouth up a little further, and Allison tilts her head back against the pillow, fully exposing the long, pale line of her throat. “I thought you had more faith in me than that.” 

“I do.” She breaks off into a shuddering gasp, which immediately goes into the top ten list of the most beautiful sounds Lydia has ever heard. She presses another firm kiss under the hinge of Allison’s jaw and leans up so that they’re nose to nose, breathing the same air. Allison’s pupils are wide, and her pink lips are turned up into a small smile. She’s unbelievably gorgeous, and Lydia can’t help but take a moment to just study the sight of her stretched out naked against Lydia’s satin sheets, wrists secured, trusting herself with Lydia wholly. 

Once upon a time, in high school, if she’d been given such trust, she might have toyed with it. She might have pushed at it, seen how far she could bend it before it broke, explored how she could twist it to her advantage. 

But not anymore. 

Allison gifted her this, and she doesn’t want that to be a decision that Allison ever regrets. 

“If this becomes too much,” she says, running one finger along where the tie is tight around Allison’s wrist, “you know what to say.” Allison nods and leans up off the mattress to softly press her lips against Lydia’s. 

“Versace.” Lydia can’t help but laugh a little, and Allison smiles up at her. “I’ll let you know. I promise.” 

Taking a deep breath, Lydia nods and kisses Allison again, lingers long enough to make her lungs ache, before she slides down the mattress to rest between Allison’s splayed apart legs.

“I love you,” she says, taking a few moments to simply memorize the beauty of Allison’s flushed face before she leans down and drags the point of her tongue along Allison’s clit. 

Allison’s reply is swallowed up by a moan.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
